


Learning to Breathe

by Willam



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Shanshu Prophecy, but perhaps not recent, dead naming of sorts, mentions of past romance, vampires being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willam/pseuds/Willam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you have to do is remember to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Breathe

Both Angel and Spike sunk their swords into the dragon’s hide at the same time, the blades crashing against each other as they shredded its heart. Both vampires were then effectively thrown clear of their kill by a burst of white-hot light that seemed to come from both around and inside of them.

The vampires lay side by side, Spike’s hair smoldering softly at the ends. Angel stunned, feeling pain he hadn’t felt since…since…he was….

“Human!” Angel shouted, jumping up. “I’m human!”

Spike groaned, covering his ears against the enthused noises coming from his Sire. He stood too, but stumbled back, clutching his chest. Angel was by his side instantly, the look of concern on his face mirrored by the younger vampire in front of him. 

“Angel, I…I can…” Spike seemed unable to form any sort of sentence. He just reached out and grabbed Angel’s hand, pressing it against his chest.

Angel tried reflexively to pull his hand back, not sure what he was feeling. There was a faint fluttering in Spike’s chest, a consistent thump. Angel watched in fascination as a warm blush worked its way up Spike’s pale neck. He reached out a tentative hand to rest against the other man’s throat, feeling the warmth and the pulse. He grabbed the back of Spike’s neck roughly and, ignoring the questioning look the other former vampire shot him, yanked him to him.

The kiss was rough and demanding. He could feel Spike’s heart hammering against his own chest, as well as his heart thrumming to match. Angel tasted blood from Spike’s split lip and was pleasantly surprised that he felt no need to suck any more. Spike’s hands were fisted in his duster and he was moaning softly into Angel’s mouth. Angel reached up to cup his Childe’s face, enjoying being able to feel the boy’s pulse under him again.

They stood there for some time, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. Then all of the sudden, Spike was pushing Angel away, coughing and sputtering. Angel looked on with concern; maybe only one of them could Shanshu after all…

“Are you alright babe?” Angel asked, reaching out to lay a hand on Spike’s shoulder as he heaved.

Spike nodded fervently. “Just forgot to breathe for a second there…”

Angel roared with laughter as Spike glared up at him, wiping off his chin. “It’s not funny you prat! What if I die in my sleep?”

Angel’s smiled softly at the other man, cupping the back of his neck once more.  
“My foolish boy, my William…”

Spike blushed at the use of a name he hadn’t been called since he was first made, but eagerly leaned into Angel’s touch. Angel slid his hand down Spike’s arm to grasp his hand tightly.

“Come on, let’s go see what it looks like in the sun.”


End file.
